


Losing Control

by glittering_git



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Forced Proximity, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Draco and Harry get stuck in a panic room - feelings ensue.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Drarropoly 2018 Game/Fest](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> Board Position: The Charms Corridor  
> Prompt: Not Established Relationship + either 1) Forced Proximity or 2) Fake Dating - Minimum: 31 Maximum: 531
> 
> Thank you so much to [spooky](https://buttertyrant.tumblr.com/) for the beta!

You look at me with fire in your eyes, and I get it, I do. I fucked up. You might never hear those words pass my lips, but they’re still undeniably true. This was supposed to be an ordinary case, like one of the countless others that we’ve managed successfully, but I wasn’t paying attention for one crucial moment, and look where that got us. Trapped in this damn panic room until someone from the Ministry misses us enough to come looking. 

Malfoys never apologize, but sometimes, you make me feel like I _want_ to. You make me feel as if I’m losing control, and I hate it. Control means safety; control means protection; control means not getting hurt, and I _will not_ be hurt again. 

But sometimes I believe that you won’t hurt me, at least not intentionally. Sometimes you look at me as if I hold all the answers to the all the questions you’ve ever asked, and I don’t know if I can bear it. But sometimes I want try, for you. 

I look at you with a promise in my eyes, as soon as we get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: Comments & kudos are ♥ 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Sign-ups for the fest are happening [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfGMZ78rAnEo41NC83vriBihKyx_M1Uwzvkf48FLv63V1-Dig/viewform) and are open until January 1, 2019!


End file.
